


Lover Boys

by ThePrincePeach



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Crossdressing, Dating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, the safe word is 'pizza' hehehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach
Summary: A two-shot of pure, unadulterated, barely a plot in sight ; smut! It is split into two chapters, so enjoy!
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Phone Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Heavenly Hands, Sinful Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galactic_Void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Void/gifts).



> Hiya! This is a "com" from the wonderfully talented Galactic_Void. Part 1!
> 
> After a long day of work, William drags himself into the arms of his darling fiancee. Scott offers a relief; a nice, sensual, romantic, loving massage.
> 
> William gratefully agrees.

William let out a pleased hum as he settled into the tub, eyes fluttering closed. The water itself smelt of vanilla and light hints of caramel, maybe even a bit of sea salt if William let his mind wander. It was easy to drift off when surrounded by such heavenly warmth. Or maybe it was the candles that smelt like vanilla. It wasn’t overpowering, but it was pleasant. He loved the smell, Scott remembered that. He imagined Scott lighting each candle so carefully, each like a warm kiss to the senses, each flickering with a gentle glow in the dark bathroom. It was soothing. Scott was the soothing force William never realized he needed in life. He sank deeper into the tub, only the top half of his head and knees poking up from the warm, foggy water.

The man clocked in at his normal time of seven am, like clockwork every morning. He relieved the night watch, let in the morning cleaning crew, and the day had begun. He had called sometime in the early afternoon, smashing a cigarette into the half-filled tray as he did so, to explain that Henry was out with a sick Charlie that needed care and William reluctantly took a double-shift. That double turned into a triple. Getting off at seven turned to eight, then nine, then ten, until finally clocking out at eleven forty-two in the evening. His legs were sore, he barely made it up the walkway from the driveway and into the house. Everything felt sore as he collapsed, face-first, onto the couch. Fully dressed, legs hanging off the arm of the couch. 

Scott would have found the scene much more amusing if he knew his darling didn’t have such a long day. He moved quietly over to the couch and crouched down by the side, near William’s head, reaching over to gently pull the band out from his hair and let it spill out over his shoulders and head and onto the couch. William let out a groan of appreciation, muffled into the couch cushion. 

“How you feeling, handsome?” He mumbled, fingers lost in William’s dark locks of chestnut hair. The other didn’t reply further beyond another muffled groan. “That exciting, huh?” Another groan. Scott chuckled. “You hungry? I know you skipped lunch, you work too hard for a meal break. I made dinner, ya’ know.” Only with that, did William turn his head to peek at the other through his wavy locks. Scott chuckled again and brushed it aside, tucking it behind his ear to peer at his pale eyes. He looked so tired. The taller smiled and leaned in, kissing his forehead. “Come on, sit up, I’ll bring you a bowl.” 

“Where are the kids?” William finally asked, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows, a fight in itself as he found himself quite comfortable where he laid. He pushed his hair out of his face while Scott raised back to his feet and shuffled off. 

“Elizabeth is having a slumber party with her friends, Michael is with his friend, and itty-bitty is with his mom. I saw her at the store this morning and she mentioned a ‘Mommy and Me’ thing, so she came and picked Evan up for the night.” He replied from the kitchen. 

“What’s for dinner?” William asked next, rolling onto his hip to sit himself up properly. Scott returned with a bowl held carefully in his hands, walking slowly, attempting not to spill. “Did you eat yet?”

“Ah, nothing special. Cheddar and potato soup. It was quick and easy and tasted good. I’m no chef.” The other huffed in reply as he set the bowl on the coffee table before him, then sat beside him. “Yes, yes I ate. I ate a while ago.” 

Despite the lingering smell of pizza grease and cheese still making him feel nauseous to a degree; hunger triumphed in the end and William gratefully ate. 

He still had the lingering tastes of that wonderful soup as he finally opened his eyes, staring above the sweet-smelling water of the bathtub. He was never one for baths, he preferred a nice shower, but Scott went through all the effort of drawing him one and promising it would make him feel better. William was wary, Scott must be planning something, he never was one to keep a secret well enough from him. But, William was too sore to care. The water, admittedly, did feel nice. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and he glanced over, then sat up a bit before stopping himself. As if hiding, he sank back into the water. 

“Come in,” He called out after a moment, not surprised to see Scott opening the door and peeking in. His eyes covered with his hands. William chuckled. “Yes, Scott?” 

“Fresh towel,” Scott mumbled, nervously holding out the towel, “I had it in the dryer, so it’s all warm and fluffy. I know, I know I always put my towels in the dryer before a shower so I can keep warm. I wasn’t sure if, if you’d like it or, uh…” 

“Scott,” The other paused, “It’s okay. You’ve seen me nude before.” 

“Yeah but, but you gave me permission then. You’re in the bath now, that’s not, that’s… That’s a personal place, I mean. You’re in personal time.” Scott tried. William let out a rare but sweetened laugh. It soothed Scott.

“You can look,” 

Scott hesitated but did, eventually, open his fingers to peek through. He smiled shyly as he lowered his hand and shuffled into the bathroom and neared the tub as William beckoned him closer. He set the towel on the stool nearby and sat, instead, on the edge of the tub. William shifted a bit and leaned against the side, hand sneaking out, covering over Scott’s. They smiled to each other. 

“Thank you, Scott,” He hummed, kissing over his knuckles, “You’re absolutely darling.” 

“I wish you told me you were short-staffed today, I would have sent someone. I would have come, I, I would have…” Scott sighed. “… Come in.” Another kiss to his knuckles got him to look down, William leaned against his arm. After a moment or two, Scott smiled again. 

“I like to keep my work life and personal life separate, Mr Cawthon, you should know that.” William playfully chided. “If I wanted you in, I would have called you in. It was your day off, anyway.” 

“It’s hard to tell when you’re being sweet and when you’re being honest.” 

“You love me for it, you wouldn’t have said ‘yes’ if you didn’t.” William kissed his fingers again. He paused at the engagement ring sitting on his finger and, like the others, pressed a kiss to it as well. 

“When you’re ready, come to the bedroom, I have a surprise set up for you,” Scott chuckled and reluctantly stood up from the tub’s side. 

“Mm, another? My, my, Scott, keeping secrets, are we? You’ve never been one to keep a surprise from me, so I’m eager to see what you’re up to.” Scott scooted the towel closer, kissed atop his head, and left with only a smile as his final comment. William hummed curiously and leaned back into the tub. The shorter asked himself with a smile of his own, “What is he planning?” 

…

“Uh… Tada?” Scott was sitting on the edge of the bed, now dawned in his boxers and one of William’s shirts – it a bit too large on him. William found the sight endearing, if not exciting, to see one of his shirts on Scott. For a moment, the territorial pride got the better of him and he mentally told himself to allow the other to wear his clothes more often. William, in stark contrast, wore the warm towel sitting snugly around his hips. It had taken a bit of self-convincing to come into the room so bare, but as he watched Scott’s dark eyes slowly glance over his torso and shoulders, his arms, stealing embarrassed looks around his hips and lower belly, even down his thighs – made it so much more worth it. Scott bit down on his lower lip as his cheeks flushed a darling pink, causing William to chuckle again. 

“What? Need permission again to see me? Well go ahead, Scott, permission granted.” William taunted as he moved closer to the bed, to Scott, standing before him and draping his arms around his shoulders. He looked down at him as the other hummed and eagerly wrapped his arms around William’s waist, nuzzling and pressing loving little kisses over his toned stomach. “Mm, I don’t think I permitted touching, but I’ll let it pass.” 

William looked around the bedroom slowly. The bed was made up comfortably, with more pillows than normal, the blankets washed and fresh. The lights were so dim that they were nearly off, more candles flickered over the flat surfaces of the room and gave the room a romantic, glowy-golden hue. More of the sweetened, calming, vanilla scent wafting from them. The curtains were drawn, the door was locked, another towel laid over the bed and a pillow sat at the head. A familiar box sat poorly hidden on the floor beside the bed, bottles of oil and what William assumed to be lube sitting on the bedside table beside a pair of glasses and a bottle of wine. Music played quietly from a player across the room. He raised a brow and turned his head back to Scott, who smiled up at him bashfully. 

“Too much?” Scott asked. 

“Perfectly so,” William replied as he stroked over Scott’s hair, “How long have you been planning this?” 

“Since you called this afternoon,” The other hummed, lovingly nuzzling his cheek against his darling’s lower belly. “I wanted to help you relax since it was such a long day.” 

“Mm, another massage? Should I prepare for another candle wax surprise or?” 

“No, no, not this time.” Scott hummed. “Maybe.” 

William laughed, Scott’s hands moved to his sides, running his palms slowly down to his hips to hold them with a firm grip. William’s fingers ran through his hair, feeling those wonderfully soft lips pepper kisses along his hip bone and into the dip. 

“Watch it…” He smirked. 

“They’re just so lovely,” Scott whispered, kissing again. “Here, ah, sit down, I’ll brush your hair.” 

“Oh you’re just spoiling me now,” William chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed beside the other, back to him. He pulled his damp hair back to fall over his back instead. Scott smiled, plucking up a nearby hairbrush, and carefully began to brush it out. When the skin of his neck and shoulders were revealed, Scott returned with the kisses. Peppered up his shoulder, to the side of his neck, behind his ear, over the back of his jaw, and right back down the other side. Scott paused to look at his scars, he kissed over one sweetly. 

Eventually, when his hair was in a loose braid, William pulled away, led by Scott to lay on the bed and over the towel laid out. He hummed as he laid down on his stomach, arms folded under his chin. His own towel draped over his hips to his thighs, covering his modesty. Finally feeling the hints of embarrassment as he turned his head to look up at Scott, who smiled down at him and stroked his fingertips over his back. William bit back a shudder and hummed again. 

“Relax,” Scott whispered as his fingertips dragged random patterns and lines up and down the other’s back, watching him twitch and huff, watching the goosebumps rise ever so slowly despite the warmth of the room. Maybe it was from the bath or the oils in it, or maybe it was just William – but his skin felt so soft, so warm, despite the scars symmetrically scattered along his flesh. To Scott, they reminded him more of thorned vines of a lovely rose before a horrifying accident. While, yes, Scott did know the source of such scars; he didn’t see them in such a light. He saw them as one could see stars in the sky. He saw them not as obstructions of the night sky, but as another aspect to make said sky beautiful and radiant. A night sky was lovely, but the cotton candy clouds, the twinkling stars, the barest hints of other planets, the occasional aeroplane or blimp made it so much more extraordinary. To Scott, William’s scars were those stars, were those planets, were the clouds, the planes, the view that made that dark sky personal and individual. There were billions of bodies, there were billions of views of the night sky, and Scott was able to see this body. To see this night sky. To see William. He didn’t realize he was staring at his back until he noticed William looking back at him. 

“You’re staring at them,” He muttered, looking down.

“No,” Scott mumbled, moving to press his hand against his lower back, “I’m not staring at them… I’m, I’m staring at you.” William raised a brow again, Scott placed a kiss on his shoulder, “You’re beautiful.” He noticed William’s ears turning pink and chuckled. The man’s ego was easy to please. “Every part of you is beautiful, William.” 

He plucked up a bottle of oil and glanced it over, then nodded. Scott poured a bit into his hands and rubbed his palms together to warm them and the oil. Slowly placing his hands flat against William’s shoulders, he pressed down, the taller hummed again. Carefully, lovingly, he began to massage his shoulders to start. Tense bundles slowly loosening and relaxing with each swipe of Scott’s hands. 

“Oh that is nice,” He commented, pulling up the pillow and seemingly hug it to rest his chin on it. 

“Yeah?” Scott smiled, hints of pride in his tone as his hands rubbed in slow, small circles at his shoulders. He moved up to the sides of his neck, then to the back of his neck, then returning to his shoulders. William melted against his touch. “Let me know if I get too rough.” 

“I like it rough, you know that.” 

“With the massage, Will,” 

William smirked again and hummed in response, Scott’s thumbs pressing in and rubbing away a particularly tense nerve that soothed within seconds. Scott leaned down, kissing the back of his neck. The shorter let out a pleased noise and nuzzled into the pillow. 

Soon enough, with time and more oil, Scott’s hands returned to his lower back and hips. By then, William had melted against the towel, eyes a bit hazy and body relaxed. He willed himself to stay awake, it had felt that nice. He wasn’t much of a wine man, but did lift his head on the occasion to take a sip that was offered from the glass Scott held. Even tasted sweeter than normal. Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was the sweet smell of the room, or maybe, just maybe, knowing that it was Scott offering and it was Scott’s hands holding the glass – made it that much sweeter. 

William smirked and reached up to gently hold Scott’s hand once the glass was offered again, taking his sweet time tracing the rim of the glass with the tip of his tongue. All while making eye-contact with the other. An invitation may be, a want possibly, or just a ploy to get Scott to shudder and bite his soft lower lip again. William chuckled and took the sip offered. The sweetened taste washed over his tongue, a tongue he showed off to Scott afterwards. Possibly another invitation. Or a token of appreciation for such a loving rub down. Scott blushed either way, a lovely shade on the man that William found delicious. 

He wondered what else was blushing on Scott. His eyes trailed downwards and the other let out a nervous, bashful laugh. 

Scott scooted down the bed and applied more oil to his hands, feeling beads drip down his arms and off his elbows. He warmed his palms again before sliding his hands up the man’s thighs, getting a minor jolt from him. William would give him a look but allowed this, even parting his legs ever so slightly to give up more room for Scott and those wonderfully magical hands of his. Scott, taking the invitation, smiled and gave the backs of his thighs gentle squeezes before beginning to massage them as well. He slyly pushed the towel up more and more as his hands slid upwards. 

“Mm… Massaging every part, I take it?” William groaned out, eyes fluttering. 

Scott let out a hum of agreement and gave his rear a gentle squeeze. 

“God if you’re this randy on a Friday evening, I can’t wait to see the wedding night with you,” the shorter chuckled, Scott laughed. 

“I’m trying to be romantic,” He defended with a grin, pushing aside his towel completely, only to be stopped by William once more. He hesitantly returned the towel over himself. “… Can I still…?” 

“Just don’t uncover me fully, that’s all.” Willliam huffed. 

“I can work with that,” Scott mumbled, hands sliding back up his thighs. He reached over and plucked up the lube this time, opening it eagerly. He coated his fingers and repeated in a softer tone, “I can work with that.” 

His finger prodded gently at the other’s entrance, making William shudder lightly and nuzzle back into the pillow. Scott pushed a finger in with ease, the middle finger was always easiest to start with. With a small push, he went to the knuckle and waited briefly for William to adjust to it, then began to lightly pump his hand. 

“You’re always so tight,” Scott whispered, leaning down to kiss over his lower back, “I may need to spend a while rubbing this place, you’re too tense here, Will~” 

“Nnh, god, yeah,” William groaned out, closing his eyes again. Scott slid in his index next and resumed pumping, his free hand rubbing over his thigh. Stealing a glance at the edge of the towel, Scott noticed William’s cock, erect against the towel, and smiled a bit. He peppered more kisses across his hips and lower back. 

After a minute or so, he began to speed up his hand, William’s quiet moan giving him all the information he needed to keep going. He nuzzled against his back and continued to move his hand, his fingers, the lube and previous oil giving wonderful friction with little resistance. It was a wonderful noise to hear William in bed, Scott thought as he nuzzled against his back, feeling each groan and moan vibrate in his chest and up his throat. Scott chuckled, hearing as his heart began to speed up with each thrust of his wrist, hearing each shuddering sigh and small gasp that escaped from his lips. He trailed kisses from the base of his neck down his spine, goosebumps rising again in response. 

“Does that feel nice?” Scott whispered above the line of the towel, “You like your special massage, William?” 

“Oh g-haahad, god, I love it, s-so, nnh, so good~” William replied, nuzzling into the pillow to muffle himself. Scott, in response, slid his free hand up and around William’s throat, then to his chin, holding it up quickly. William blinked a few times as he was forced into staring at the headboard. 

“I want to hear you so I know I’m doing it well, keep your head up.” Scott chimed, keeping his hand under his chin. He felt Willam’s grin and the smallest bit of drool at the corner of his lips. Scott curled his fingers slightly and relished in the jolt that ran through William, the sharp gasp that followed, his grin dropping only slightly. “This is a particularly tense nerve, huh? Maybe I should rub here for a good, long while to get it to relax. What do you think?” As promised, he began to rub that wonderfully intense bundle of nerves, and William reacted accordingly. He gripped onto the pillow and pushed his hips eagerly against Scott’s fingers to get more and more of that intense feeling. Scott’s hand sped up, his pressure randomized. William couldn’t adjust, the tightness in his lower belly and the tensing of his body read loud and clear by Scott. The man chuckled and kissed up his back once more, over his shoulder, whispering against the side of his neck, “Is something wrong, Mr Afton~? You’re so tense suddenly~ Maybe I need to keep up with these massages to help.” 

William let out a quiet cry as it all came to a head and he came, Scott’s hand continuing to pump against and rub his prostate. His hips jolted and quivered lightly and he relaxed against the hand holding his chin up, eyes fluttering once more. 

“O-Oh fuck! Scott, aaha, oh god-fucking-daamaaa… Mnn…!”

“Let it aaaall out, Will~” Scott cooed, “No one is here except us, don’t hold back.” 

After a minute or so, William relaxed onto the bed again, panting and shuddering as Scott slowly pulled his hand away and used both to hold the other’s thighs again. He squeezed them lightly, noting the sticky white mess that dribbled out from between William’s thighs. He smiled with another hint of pride, knowing he did that. William must have felt the sticky warmth and huffed,

“What was the point of a bath if you were going to do that to me?” 

“I can help with that too.” 

William gave Scott a look as he lowered his head without hesitation. Before William could comment, he was cut off by his own sharp gasp and a hand clamped over his mouth. Scott’s tongue trailed slowly up the back of his thigh and retreated before giving the same treatment to the other thigh. The man melted back into the bed as Scott’s heavenly soft tongue lapped and treated over his inner thighs, drinking up every drop of William’s semen he could. Occasionally kissing or nipping over his inner thighs, his tongue always following after. 

“God, ah, you spoil me,” William sighed breathlessly, feeling that blissfully sinful tongue moved up and up.

“Someone has to,” Scott whispered, “And I’m so blessed that you allowed it to be me.” 

“Don’t be sappy when you’re about to eat my arse,” William let out a laugh, looking back at him, Scott grinned. 

“I mean it, though.” Scott kissed the back of his thigh. “I’m so grateful you let me touch you, look at you like this, just… Just be yours. I am grateful, I’m happy, you make me happy, everything you do makes me happy.” William chuckled and reached back, tugging on the shirt. Scott hummed curiously as he was led back up, then beside William, who kissed his cheek in return. 

“Your soft heart softened me, in both ways. Now come here,” He dropped back to lay on his stomach with his arm thrown over Scott’s chest, who in turn let out a delighted little laugh and cuddled close to him, “You’re so sentimental.” He kissed his cheek again. “It’s cute how you romanticize everything.” 

“Including arse eating?”

“Including arse eating.” He nodded, then smiled once more. “Thank you, Scott.” 

“Of course, Will,” The other cuddled close to him, “You feeling better now?” 

“Mmhm,” 

“Good, good.” He closed his eyes. “I love you.”

William looked over to him with a warm smile of his own and pressed yet another kiss to his temple this time, closing his own eyes as he nuzzled against him. He replied in a soft, endearing whisper,

“I love you too.”


	2. "I told you I like it rough."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-shot of pure, unadulterated, barely a plot in sight ; smut! It is split into two chapters, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is a "com" from the wonderfully talented Galactic_Void. Part 2!
> 
> William likes it rough, Scott likes to please William while having his own fun. What a perfect match. 
> 
> Warning; This gets pretty rough! Be warned! <3

“You wanted it rough,” Scott smirked, tugging at the leather leash, making William gasp shortly and jolt forward. Before he could reply, Scott raised his foot and stomped down on the length of the leash, bringing William’s head near the floor, and even then struggling a bit not to knock his head against the carpet. He peeked up at Scott before looking back down, pale cheeks an obvious shade of red. “So I’m giving you rough. Don’t you like it?” 

William couldn’t lie, he was liking this. Hands bound behind his back and attached to a spreader bar locked around each ankle, dawned in only a scanty pair of panties and matching thigh highs, a lovely collar latched firmly around his throat with the leash to match gripped tightly in Scott’s hand. Scott, on the other hand, wore an outfit more akin to date night. William somehow felt more exposed now with Scott dressed than he had in previous ‘dates’. It was exhilarating. The change of power, the change of views, was exciting. He was staring at the carpet, only noticing when Scott used the toe of his shoe to raise William’s chin, and commented,

“You look cute down there.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Excuse me?” 

William grinned. “You’re having too much fun with this.” Scott chuckled and crouched down, now using his hand to raise William’s chin and face accordingly. He kissed the shorter’s cheek. 

“Aren’t you having fun, too? I’ll stop or change if you want to.” 

“Scott,” William laughed, “You’re doing fine, you’re doing great. I promise. Keep going.” Scott nodded, pressed a kiss to his grinning lips, and pulled away promptly. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

“Stay on your knees,” Scott hummed, “I like to watch you crawl.” He stepped backwards slowly and William, tugged by the leash, followed him to the bed. The taller leaned back against the footboard and held onto it, looking down at William with an excited smile. The shorter sat on his knees before him, looking up at him with an amused smirk. Scott reached down to cup William’s cheek, thumb brushing over his soft lips. William teasingly kissed the digit before parting his lips, Scott pressing his thumb gently against the other’s soft tongue. He chuckled and pulled his thumb out, getting a gentle bite from William. Without a second thought, Scott grabbed William’s ponytail and gave it a rough pull, William gasping as his head was swiftly yanked back. 

The taller leaned to his ear and harshly whispered, “Bite me again, see what happens.” William shuddered as Scott bit down lightly on his earlobe and released it after a small tug with his teeth, looking down at him with a small smirk. The shorter winced as his hair was pulled again, looking straight up to the ceiling. “Open your mouth and don’t close it until I tell you to. Got it?” 

“Y… Yes…” William huffed. 

“Yes, what?” 

“You really want that stupid name? I’m not calling you—” He was cut off by a sharp, swift, slap across the face. William yelped and jolted with it, head snapping to the side, before his hair was yanked again and his face was turned upwards. He stared up at Scott with a stunned expression as his cheek quickly flushed red in a Scott-sized handprint. Before he could reply, Scott slapped him again, flinching this time as his hair was still held in the tight fist of his darling. 

“Say it,” Scott growled out, towering over William, “And stop giving me lip. You either use your mouth to please me or you don’t use it at all. Is that understood?” 

“Yes… Sir…” William mumbled quietly, still staring up at him. His cheek stung, it felt good. He loved the marks of loving abuse, he loved every lovebite and every scratch, every red mark and every tear stain; god it was heavenly. William swallowed a lump in his throat as Scott raised himself up a bit, looking over at the box sitting on the bed for a moment. He nodded and looked back down at William, who eagerly kept his head up. 

Scott grabbed a toy from the box, purple in colour with a seven-inch length, a small dial on the bottom. He hummed as he turned the dial, the toy began to vibrate. William swallowed nervously again. 

“Like it?” Scott cooed, turning the dial back down to relieve it. William hesitantly nodded. “Good, because you’re going to hate it in about an hour.”

“An hour?”

“Just to start,” Scott replied as he moved behind William slowly. 

“Oh lord,” William winced, not daring to look back at his darling. Scott, more gently this time, tugged on his hair to pull his head back. 

“Make this nice and wet, the more you do, the easier it goes in.” He pressed the silicon tip to his lips, making William huff. Embarrassed, he sat up a bit and took the tip in his mouth, silent as he sucked and licked at it to wet it. The taller held it firmly, allowing William’s head to slowly bob against the toy, keeping their eyes connected. Scott chuckled and reached down, groping at William’s rear. The front of the delicate panties he wore was tight, William sporting an erection that rubbed horribly against the silky fabric and lovely lace. Scott cupped the bulge and squeezed firmly, making William jolt against his touch and gasp again. 

“Oh, fuck,” William whispered, the toy pulled from his mouth. Scott wasted no time in lowering his other hand behind him. With ease, he pulled aside the back of the lovely panties and prodded the toy against his entrance. 

“Relax,” Scott cooed, rubbing the length slowly against him, not yet turning it on. He squeezed and palmed him with delight, Scott chuckling as he pushed the toy in. William grunted quietly and tensed up, forcing himself to relax and failing horribly. Scott used his palm to push the toy in further, getting a quiet whine in response from the shorter man in front of him. William shuddered and attempted to press his thighs together, hips jolting slightly as the toy was clicked on. He groaned again, eyes fluttering, as the little toy buzzed hatefully inside him. “That feel nice, baby?” Scott whispered against the back of his ear. 

William nodded quickly, almost shy in nature as he looked down to watch Scott fix the back of the panties back into place, keeping the toy secure and snug where it needed to be. William, already, felt full, every little squirm and shudder making the toy brush in deeper.

“That feel nice?” Scott repeated, rubbing over his hips next. William nodded again. “Good, good.” 

He nipped at his earlobe again, kisses and nips trailing down the side of his neck. He chuckled.

“If you cum without my permission, I’ll punish you.”

“What?!” 

Scott laughed and gave his rear a sharp swat, causing the shorter to yelp and flinch forward. 

“I-I can’t do that! Scott! What the hell?!” 

“Nah ah ah, what did I warn you?” Scott moved in front of him again and stroked over the top of his head, taking a fistful of hair again and pulling. William groaned, half-lidded, tears stinging in the corners, eyes peering up at the taller with one twitching lightly. He perked up when Scott unzipped his jeans, saying nothing as his pants and boxers were pulled down to his thighs and allowing his own erect cock to spring free. William huffed. “Get to it.” 

The shorter, hesitantly, scooted forward as Scott leaned back against the footboard again. Scott held the leash with one hand and the top of William’s head with the other. William’s heart pounded in his chest, wincing occasionally as the toy brushed against a particularly sensitive spot and vibrated all the while. It felt so good, it felt better than when he used it on himself. Somehow, the loss of control, or possibly the humiliation of such a scene, made it feel that much better. He couldn’t help but moan before forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. 

He couldn’t help but let out a scoff of a chuckle at the pre-cum building at Scott’s tip, amused with how quickly that took in comparison to William. Then again, Scott wasn’t used to such treatment of his lover, so William couldn’t really fault him. It was delightful to him to see how erect his darling was so soon, coming back to reality when he tugged at his hands and recalled the binds around them. William kissed his tip lovingly, looking back up at him as his lips parted and took in the tip with a lustful hunger. Scott rolled his hips against William’s mouth with a delighted purr, his warm, wet, soft mouth eager to take him in. 

William leaned in slightly and began to bob his head, only freezing when Scott grabbed the sides of his head and forcibly began to bob it faster, deeper, than William was ready for. He cried out in surprise as Scott’s hips thrust against him, hands waving in his binds before clenching into tight fists, trying to relieve the energy building up in his chest and in his lower belly. He felt drool leaking down his chin as his head and shook back and forth around Scott’s cock. William felt more like a sex toy at that point as he felt the other’s tip on the back of his throat, a living cocksleeve of a mouth that hungrily took up what it could of his darling. 

“S-So good, your mouth fits so, nnh, so perfectly around my dick. I think it’s a match from, from ahh, from heaven~” Scott teased, pulling William’s head closer and forcing his tip deeper into the man’s throat. William arched up and blushed dark, blinking rapidly and almost frantically glancing around as his air was slowly cut off. Scott pulled his head back only to ram his hips back in, over, and over. William closed his eyes tightly to fight going cross-eyed. “No, no, I want to watch you… Open your eyes so I can see how fucked-silly you look.”

William was hesitant, but did so, peeking up at him with tears in his eyes. Scott chuckled and brushed the wetness away from under his eye with his thumb, tauntingly licking it clean afterwards. Without waiting another moment, Scott returned to thrusting in his mouth. His head was getting fuzzy as Scott gleefully used his mouth to his pleasure, the toy filling him continued to harshly buzz, and his cock strained against the fabric of the silky undergarments. It was getting to be too much too quickly. The shorter man’s face was a vivid red as he was released, or slipped away, long enough to take in a gasp of air and cough gently. Scott, again, grabbed his head and forced it back down. 

“No no, I’m not done. Close, though.” He chuckled, pulling his head closer and taking his tip to his throat again. William, dutifully, kept his eyes open and looking up to Scott’s face as it twisted in pleasure. His thighs trembled again as Scott kept a hand on the back of his head, rolling his hips against his mouth instead. “So, so very close… Just… A little… More…” 

Both men tensed up as Scott came, spilling down William’s throat and dribbling past his lips. It was thick and salty and hot, the smaller was feeling drunk of the flavour itself. William arched up and again screwed his eyes shut, only to snap them open when he felt Scott’s fingers pinch his nose close. He smirked down at him. 

“I’ll let you go, when you, swallow,” He whispered out through his soft pants, rolling his hips slower this time to pump out every little drop. William bucked his own hips and back weakly but gave in quickly, swallowing hard around Scott’s length, taking in whatever cum he could. Scott kept a hold of his nose as he pulled out from William’s mouth, keeping the head against his lips. Strings of saliva connecting the tip to William’s lips and tongue, drool and semen rolling down his chin in heavy beads and into his lap and chest.“No, no, keep it open.” He instructed as William coughed and gasped for breath, moving his hand back around his cock to hurriedly begin pumping himself off. William blinked slowly as he kept his mouth open, panting still. 

Scott groaned at the sight, making finishing yet again that much easier. This time, over William's mouth and tongue, making the man below him squirm and whine. Such pretty little whines. The taller sighed in relief at his second orgasm and leaned back against the bedframe, eyes moving back to William. To his opened mouth, filled and leaking with white, pretty pink tongue hanging out as if an open invitation. Without telling him this time, William closed his mouth and forced himself to swallow the thick load. Scott chuckled as he watched his most likely sore throat strain with it, needing two swallows to get it all down. He tilted back his head and, again, resumed panting, eyes glazed over and a tear or two spilling out from the corners. 

He paused when he noticed the mess spilling down William’s inner thighs, smirking and chuckling. He used the toe of his shoe again to sneak between William’s legs, pressing up against the toy still trapped inside the man. William, in turn, cried out and jolted forward, half leaning against Scott’s leg. 

“N-No, wait, ahh!” William tried, cut off by his own moaning and cries, twitching and trembling lightly. “I-I’ll cum if you don’t stop!” 

“Ooh, too bad, and specifically when I said no to? Guess you’ll have to hold it.” Scott taunted, smiling as he watched his darling in a lust-fueled panic. William was never good at self-control, Scott liked it. The smaller bit down hard on his lower lip and shook his head, fighting back another whine that escaped anyway. He buried his face into Scott’s thigh and let out muffled moans as he was brought to an orgasm, much to Scott’s spiteful delight as he pushed the toy in deeper. “Hmm, what was that, I wonder? Surely you didn’t just cum, I told you not to.” 

“You-nh! Y-You forced it, it out! Ahh, ah, nnaa, no! That’s, that’s, haa… Fuck! That’s not fair!” William managed out, slowly relaxing against the man. Scott hummed and pulled away after a moment, letting William sink back to his knees and let his head drop. Scott hummed and freed his wrists only to pull them in front of William, then between his legs. William watched with half-lidded eyes as his wrists were bound to the spreader bar between his legs. 

With a small shove, William fell forward, soon realizing what Scott had done; the shorter was now on his belly, rear up, wrists tied to the bar between his ankles. Scott chuckled as he kneeled behind him, wrapping the leash slowly around his hand to keep a tight grip on it. William wasn’t sure if he could blush any deeper as he began to take notice of how exposed he was to his partner. He started to make a comment but cut himself off with a yelp as Scott gave him another swat over his rear. 

“What did I tell you about your mouth?” 

William closed it and tried, but failed, to look back at him. Scott hummed and pressed down on his lower back to arch it, further rising his backside, making William squirm and tug at the leather cuffs around his wrists. The taller chuckled and hooked his finger around the hem of the panties and pulled them down slowly, letting them roll at William’s pale thighs, giving him the wonderful view of his darling so open and revealed. William gave an occasional twitch or jolt as Scott’s hand slid up his thigh and grabbed the base of the vibrating toy. The shorter sucked in a hiss of air as Scott pushed the toy in deeply and pulled it out slightly, repeating the cycle. He hummed and tugged the leash, mumbling, 

“Head up. I want to hear you.” 

William sighed shakily and rested his chin on the carpet to keep his face clear, feeling sweat build over his temple and base of his neck. He nibbled again on his lower lip as Scott pumped the toy in and out. He shook his head weakly and, surprisingly, gave into the pleasure quite easily. 

“Think you’re gonna’ cum again? You better not, I’ll add an extra thirty minutes if you do.” Scott warned, tugging harder on the leash. William shuddered and felt, again, his air begin to be cut off. He waved his hands frantically. He gasped in what little air he could take, blinking away tears rapidly. “You’re already at two, let’s get it to three, yeah? That’ll be fun.” 

“F-Fuaahak!” William shouted, unable to control himself, Scott pulled harder on the leash ever so slowly. “You’re, y-you’re, nng! You’re too—haa, ah, ohh, you’re too much!” 

“Come on, fuck yourself with this. My wrist is getting tired.” Scott instructed, not giving William the chance before yanking the leash even harder and jolting the smaller back. He cried out and pulled himself forward, only for Scott to repeat the action. Eventually, William moved against the toy on his own accord. He bounced quickly against it, moaning and groaning pathetically. Scott chuckled and commanded, “Faster.” 

“I-I can’t,” William whined out, pausing only for a moment, trying to calm himself down, “Wait, wait, I-I just, I just—” He cried out again as Scott yanked him back, forcing his hips to move. He gripped onto the bar and his eyes rolled up a bit, gritting his teeth as the toy was thrust back against him along with his own forced movements. Scott kept a pleased smirk as he sped up. 

“Faster.” He repeated. William yelled but obliged. His head was getting hazy again, his lower belly tightening and hips attempting to twitch away from the wonderfully horrible toy. 

“I-I can’t!!” 

“Yes you can.” Scott smiled, jamming the toy in and twisting a bit, “And you will. Got it?” William yelled again, unable to stop himself from cumming again, screaming his eyes shut and swearing as loudly as he could at that point as globs of white slipped out past the panties and down his thighs, onto the floor, over the spreader bar. Scott laughed. “Ooh look at that, thirty more minutes added.” 

“F—Fffaahaa, ohh god, fuck fuck…!! F-FFnnaaa, fuck you! Nnh! N-Noo, I-I can’t, I can’t!” 

Scott smiled and pulled the toy out, getting a loud groan from the shorter who went slack in his binds, panting and drooling and shuddering uncontrollably. Scott tugged his pants down again, palming his own erection.

“I-I need- ah, haaa, I need a break! I’m, fuck, god, I’m going to fucking faint. I, I need, I need a break.” William tried, nearly babbling at that point, on the verge of crying. “I’ll faint!” 

“Isn’t that a shame?” Scott hummed as his erection pressed teasingly between his rear, the length rubbing against his abused entrance. William whined and jolted forward, almost frantically shaking his head. 

“Just five, five minutes! P-Please!! Please?!” 

Scott ignored such delicious pleas, pulling over a bottle of lube instead and clicking it open. He dribbled it slowly over his shaft, whistling a tune that almost sounded carefree if not cheeky. William yelled again and tugged at his binds, tears dribbled down his scarlet-blushing cheeks. He pulled back slightly and gave his rear yet another swat, fighting back his own giggle when he noticed the red hand mark on his cheek. He gave it a teasing pinch just to hear William yelp.   
With an easy push and a thrust, Scott’s cock entered William and the shorter let out a helpless yell. Scott gripped his hips and pulled him quickly suddenly, their hips smashing together. William continued to babble out things that sat on the edge of swearing and begging, Scott wasn’t sure exactly what he was saying – but it was wonderfully musical to him nonetheless. He began to thrust with a groan of his own, commenting coyly, 

“Even after that toy, you’re still so tight.” He tugged on the leash again with one hand, his other hand still holding his hip, thrusting as he yanked William back, pushing in as deeply as he could per thrust. William nearly screamed as stars flashed in his eyes. Scott chuckled. “Oh hush, I’ve barely started.” 

Scott began to speed up without a warning, William crying out loudly and shaking his head again to which Scott gleefully ignored. He slid his hand up his back to his shoulders, both hands moving back down to grip at his hips. He continued to move William back forcefully, pounding into his abused hole without a sign of slowing down or giving mercy. The shorter felt his mind spinning and body defying him, slowly beginning to crave more despite his head telling him to slow it down. Was this what a glitch felt like in an electronic? Too much information in too little time? His heart pounded and raced in his aching chest, the build-up to his orgasm began to grow sore in his lower belly. Every nerve was alight with lustful fires, licking up what little resistance he had left. 

His senses were snapped back when he felt heat flooding into him, screaming out again as Scott threw back his head, thrusting still as he came. The taller moaned loudly and squeezed his hips to keep going, seemingly unable to stop even himself at that point. 

“So good, so good!” He smirked, looking back down at William after a moment, “We, we should do this more often!” 

“I’m g—aahaaana, gonna’ aah! God!! Fuck fuck fuck fuchaahahaack!! S-Scott! I’m gonna’ faaahaaaint! S-Slow, nng! HAaaaha, god! Scott! Slow down!”

“Exactly!” Scott let out a laugh, pausing only when William suddenly tightened around him. He let out a hysterical wail as he orgasmed yet again, beginning to sob at that point. Once more, he began to babble as Scott resumed thrusting. He was cut off by Scott yanking the leash up, choking him loudly. “One m-mmn, another half hour~? Sounds good.” 

… 

William laid there, dazed eyes rolled up and tears streaming down his cheeks, panting like a dog and shuddering as Scott’s white dribbled out from him and down his thighs. He twitched and jolted occasionally, hips quivering lightly. A mess of cum forming between his knees on the rub, only growing as more spilled out. Scott sat a foot or two away, panting softly and red in the face. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt, glancing from William’s reddened backside to the back of his head. He smiled sheepishly. 

“You uh… Y-You okay, Will?” He asked quietly. He watched silently, anxiously, as William twitched again. “… Will? William? Are you…?” 

Unable to form the right words, William instead nodded weakly and let his eyes close. Scott sighed in relief and smiled again, reaching over to rub his lower back. William flinched forward at the touch and Scott chuckled. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He chuckled and kissed his shoulder softly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” William nodded again. “Great, you did so well. You were wonderful.” He kissed his shoulder again and moved behind him, gently and carefully unlatching the binds. William flopped forward onto his belly, arms dropping at his side, groaning loudly. Scott winced and rubbed over his back. “Ah, you lasted nearly two hours. Haha, that’s a new best for us together!” 

William shot him a look. Scott smiled. 

“Sorry,” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his own neck. After a moment or two, pulling away the spreader bar, he hummed, “Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll put on some tea with honey for your throat. Sound good?” He smiled warmly down at the other, who, hesitantly, smiled back. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and nodded. Scott kissed his damp, burning cheek. “Bath or shower?” 

“S-Sha…” William coughed. Scott hummed and shook his head. 

“Uh, one finger for bath, two for shower.” 

William chuckled dryly and held up two fingers. Scott smiled again. He stared down at his reddened, tear-stained, drool stained, cum half-dried on his lips and chin, gentle but tired smile. 

“I love you, William,” He kissed his nose instead. William hummed happily, and croaked out in a quiet voice, 

“L-Love you, you too, Scott.”


End file.
